


waiting

by ghost_bike



Category: Let Us Prey (2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Minor Violence, Past Child Abuse, Purgatory?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10454046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_bike/pseuds/ghost_bike
Summary: This is just an idea I had. Will hopefully continue in the future when I'm better at writing lmao





	

Rachel ran. Her bare feet slamming against the rough asphalt. If any one had chosen to look out of their window at that moment they would have seen a little girl, soaring like a wild bird, finally free from its cage.

He did see her. In a way, he always had. He saw all of them. The wretched, the abused, the poorest of souls. But it wasn't always his place to intervene. It was the bad souls he wanted, the most vile.  
Rachel had been robbed of her innocence like so many others.  
Her soul lit up like a candle in a dark room and he was inexplicably drawn to it.  
Watching her run only gave him an intense need to bring her back. But he was going to wait.  
A small, black feather landed close to his feet. Reaching down and picking it up, he held it loosely in the palm of his hand before placing it firmly in his pocket


End file.
